This invention relates to a system of fixing roofing ridge- or hip-capping using a clip of the type having cap pieces mounted end-to-end to form a continuous capping, said clip including an upright lower part having anchoring means to attach it to the building structure, an upper part including a depending section to pass between adjacent cap pieces and surmounted by a top section to overlie the top surfaces of both said cap pieces, and an attachment between said upright lower part and said depending section.
The invention also relates to a fixing system making use of clips similar to that described.